Warriors Writing Challenges
by Lightningsplash
Summary: Are you bored? Then try out some writing challenges!
1. Challeges

Hi everyone! Today I'm bored, so I decided to make challenges for y'all! If you use these, please give credit to me! :)

Scourge's Family

Imagine that Scourge had a mate and kits. What do you think they did after the battle when they found him dead? Word minimum: 750 words.

Swiftpaw's Death

You are Swiftpaw. You and Brightpaw are setting out to prove you can be warriors. Describe Swiftpaw's feelings during and the events leading up to the fight with the dogs. Word minimum: 900 words.

Loner's Goodbye

You are a loner and you and your mate just had kits. You go out to stretch your legs and hunt. When you return, you find your mate curled around the kits and covered in wounds. A fox got to them. You say one last goodbye to your mate. (This will be very sad, loners don't know about an afterlife.) Word minimum: 350 words.

Wolves Attack

You are the most recent Stoneteller of the Tribe of Rushing Water. The Tribe has had peace for many moons. But wolves suddenly come and try to claim the mountains as their hunting grounds. Describe the battle as the wolves invade the cave. Word minimum: 700 words.

A Three Legged Kit

A kit is born with a missing front leg. Describe their journey of becoming a warrior and eventually deputy. Word minimum: 850 words

Mistystar's Story

Mistystar had four kits, but three died. We never meet the father. Or do we? Tell Mistystar's tale of her mate and kits. Word minimum: 600 words

A Warriors Movie

Choose the prologue of any book in the warriors series. Create a script for it. Include dialogue and stage directions. Word minimum: About the amount of words in the prologue.

That's all for now! I might add more. But until next time, read warriors!


	2. Scourge's Family

**Hey guys! Thought I might as well try out my own challenges. :p So, here I am! Word total: 765 words.**

Three cats sneaked carefully through the undergrowth. One was a ginger-brown she-cat. The other two were black with white paws, one she-cat and alone tom.

"Moth," mewed the black she-cat. "This is dangerous. Have you forgotten about the battle so soon?"

The brown tabby flicked her tail. "No. I just want to. . ." She trailed off as they entered a clearing. Bodies of BloodClan cats were covering the clearing, and blood seemed to be everywhere. At the center of the awful sight was a small black cat with a single white paw.

"No," the brown she cat shook her head. "No, no, no no!" She ran over to the small cat. The two black cats slowly followed.

The black tom came and layed his tail comfortingly onto the she cat's shoulder. "He was a brave cat." Grief was in his voice as he said it.

"Oh, Hollow," sobbed Moth. She looked over at a black and white tom's body. "Bone is dead, too. How will the Clan survive?"

The tom named Hollow shook off his blue collar and carefully removed the small black tom's collar. "I'm Scourge's only son. I will lead BloodClan." He slipped the purple collar on. The dog teeth studded on it made it uncomfortable, but he swallowed and stood tall.

The small black she cat had been standing back the whole time. But she couldn't hold it in any longer. "Oh, Scourge!" she cried. "It's not fair!"

Hollow came forward. "It will be alright, Claws. I promise."

"No, it won't! You can't be leader! You've always been bad at fighting! Why do you think Scourge made you stay at Twolegplace while they came here to fight?"

"Because he new there was a chance he would die! Because he new there was a chance Bone would die! He new that BloodClan needed a leader after he passed on!" Hollow quietly added, "And he loved us."

"Loved us?" Claws demanded. "Loved us? All he wanted with us was so he could continue his bloodline, so the the great and powerful Scourge could live on. He wanted on kit, one tom kit to lead the clan. But what did he get? A scared tom who is afraid to have blood on his claws, and a little she-cat that will do anything to win a battle. Which one did he want as leader? The she-cat! Which did he want to succeed him? The she-cat! And who is that, you or me?"

"At least I hesitate to kill, which is the one thing our father lacked!" Hollow spat. "You're right, I don't want to have blood on my paws! I don't want to be responsible for murder! He was responsible for cpuntless deaths!"

"Listen to you two!" Moth snarled. "Arguing over your father's body!"

Claws looked away angrily. Hollow glared at his sister for a few heartbeats, then turned away.

Moth looked up. Crows had begun to circle. She licked her mate's ear. "I know you never truly loved me," she whispered so that Claws and Hollow couldn't hear. "But I loved you. And I will miss you until my last breath is taken. Your care for your care for your Clan is shown through Hollow and your fighting spirit is shown in Claws. BooldClan owes you much. Goodbye, Scourge." She sighed and turned around. Her eyes felt wet. She closed her eyes and wished that when she opened them, the battle hadn't yet happened and she would be curled up next to Scourge under their dumpster.

It wasn't a dream.

"Come," she meowed to her kits. "Let's go home."

They walked through the pines in silence. Whenever they heard any forest cats, they would quickly leap into the trees and jump across them like they would do with the roofs of buildings in Twolegplace. When they had finally made it home, the hurried to the dumpster. Hollow let out a loud yowl, and hundreds of cats gathered in the alley.

They told them what they had seen, hom many BloodClan cats had died, and that Bone and Scourge were both dead. Many cats accepted Hollow as the leader. Some didn't, but Claws's loyalty too BloodClan and any high ranking member kept them in place.

That night, while curled up under the dumpster, Moth was certain that she could smell the scent of Scourge and feel him right next to her. But when she looked up, he was gone.


	3. Swi Death

**Swiftpaw's Mistake. Word total: 930 words.**

"It's not fair!" I declared. "I'm older than Cloudp-Cloudtail!" I began to pace around the den. "Brightpaw, Thornpaw, we deserve to be made warriors. Right?"

Brightpaw and Thornpaw nodded.

"We've been training for a while," agreed Brightpaw.

"I think we just need a way to convince Fireheart and Bluestar."

Thornpaw flicked his ear. "Like what?" he asked.

"Well," I smiled, "nobody knows what's going on at snakerocks."

Ashpaw gasped. "You think we should check that place out? That's crazy!"

"Shush!" I growled. "If a warrior knew, they would never let us go!"

"But Ashpaw's right, Swiftpaw," Thornpaw meowed quietly. "It's dangerous."

Brightpaw looked down. "It might be our only chance to be made warriors, Thornpaw," she whispered.

"Well, you can count me and Ashpaw out!" Fernpaw declared. Her gray speckled coat was fluffed up. "We have more sense than you mousebrains!"

"Brightpaw?" I prompted.

She nodded. "I'll come."

"I'm staying here!" Thornpaw declared.

"Fine!" I snapped. "Let's go, Brightpaw."

The sun was just hidden behind the hills as we padded out of the den.

"We'll get out using the dirtplace tunnel," I meowed to Brightpaw, who quickly nodded. We carefully avoided the entrance, Cloudtail was right outside, sitting vigil.

We were safely out of camp when Brightpaw suddenly spoke.

"What do you think's down there?"

I looked up. "Hm?"

"What do you think we'll find?" Her pelt suddenly caught the last ray of sunlight before it finally settled down behind the hilltops. She looked so beautiful. . .

Would what we find down there change that?

No, I told myself. We'll be fine. Both of us will.

"Probably just a fox," I told her. "It will be asleep. We'll just check and go!"

"Okay." She didn't look okay. Her blue eyes looked worried.

"We'll be fine," I told her.

As we walked through the forest, I started to think. Why did I care so much about Cloudtail becoming a warrior before me? Maybe it was something to do with him being kittypet born. But he was raised in the forest, wasn't he? And he was a good warrior. . .

"What do you think of Cloudtail?" I blurted.

"What?" Brightpaw mewed. She blushed. "He's a good cat," she mumbled.

My eyes strayed to the floor. "Oh. I see."

"No, Swiftpaw!" she protested. "That's not what I meant!" Her ginger and white pelt bristled. "I like you!"

My amber eyes met her blue. "Promise?"

"Promise!" She seemed honest. I shrugged away the conversation.

We finally reached snakerocks. I quickly padded toward the cave.

"Be careful!" Brightpaw called after me.

"Don't worry," I mewed over my shoulder. "There's nothing here!"

I was wrong.

There was a dog.

This was not a twoleg's dog. It was huge and muscular. Slobber dripped from it's jaws and it let out a deep, menacing growl. It's fowl breath covered me and I did my best not to gag.

It wasn't looking at me.

It was looking at Brightpaw.

It lept over me like I was nothing more than a twig.

"Brightpaw!" I screeched. But she was ready.

She skillfully avoided the attack. The dog growled in frustration.

I glanced back at the cave. To my horror, there were more of them. A storm of barking rose up as the rest bounded out of the cave. Two jumped at me, but the rest went for Brightpaw. Panic surged though me. How would we fight them all?

Brightpaw was scrambling under the dog's paws, occasionally nipping their legs. But right now, the best thing for us to focus on was to confuse them so we could escape.

I yowled and lept into the chaos. I was a flurry of scratching and biting. I needed to help Brightpaw.

The dogs were ferosious, growling and snapping and barking. One dog began to bound toward Brightpaw, who was distracted by another dog. I grabbed it's foot in my jaws and bite down. Hard.

It yelped and tried to shake me off. I let go, then scrambled up its shoulder and clawed at his back. It jumped around and shaked, making me lose my balance. I fell off and slid across the ground. I quickly scrambled up a tree, desperate to catch my breath. The dog stood on its hind legs, jumping and barking. I hissed at it. I looked over to see if Brightpaw was okay. My eyes widened in panic when I saw her.

A dog had grabbed her by the side of her face. Her jaws were stretched open in a silent scream.

"Brightpaw!" I shrieked.

The dog's head whipped around. He dropped the she-cat, and she landed with a painful thud.

She turned her head.

Oh, StarClan, I thought.

No fur was left on one side of her head, and blood dripped down her face. I could't tell if her eye was closed or if she was like One-eye. . .

"Swiftpaw," she rasped. "what are you doing? Run!"

I looked into the still open blue eye. "No," I mewed. "I will make this right." And I flung myself at the dog that had wounded her.

The dog lept at me. He smashed me down to the ground with his blunt claws. It looked up at the sky and let out a deep howl. Then, it looked down at me and lunged.

I don't remember feeling pain from that wound.

But I remember wondering why I did this to her.


End file.
